


i want you to want me this way

by punknouis



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5 Seconds of Summer - Freeform, Body Worship, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Light Dom/sub, Luke in Panties, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Smut, Underage Luke, a little bit of spanking, boys in panties!!!!, but like there are a lot of feelings like they really love each other, dom!ashton, im so shit i always forget to tag things, luke cries at one point, sub!luke, well only one boy sadly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-04 13:39:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1781065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punknouis/pseuds/punknouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke just wants to show Ashton how pretty he looks. Ashton wants to ruin him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i want you to want me this way

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry this took so long but this is part two of [Kissing In Cars](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1701404), one of my other works. even though i recommend you read it, it's not necessary; this story will still make plenty of sense even if you haven't read the first part. (but you still should)
> 
> just like [Kissing In Cars](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1701404), Luke is younger than Ashton in this fic so imagine [this luke](http://media.tumblr.com/3e77db8cee8bd59a183718cc1917895c/tumblr_inline_myzk7vEDn51rmhatq.jpg) (and [this one](http://8tracks.imgix.net/i/000/497/755/luke-9436.jpg?q=65&sharp=15&vib=10&fm=jpg&fit=crop&w=521&h=521)) with [this ashton](http://media-cache-ec0.pinimg.com/736x/d3/6b/e0/d36be0d3a305cc74e9b1771972520255.jpg) (and [this one](https://encrypted-tbn3.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcT3lXBnb-96wIplQQQfacWmvtDxzGZtjwC1Q27k0h639kLLJyMFPQ) and [this one](http://media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/fa/26/a2/fa26a23f6da2ec50a6e9fb34458710fc.jpg) and even [this one](http://media-cache-ec0.pinimg.com/736x/08/41/cd/0841cd101b868a83cee590eab348e2cc.jpg)) 
> 
> due to my rush to get this done this is un beta'd so i apologize for any mistakes!!
> 
> title comes from If You Don't Know by 5 Seconds of Summer (hey would you look at that!)

* * *

Luke woke up to the sound of his phone ringing loudly in his ear. He jerked awake and sat up quickly, scrambling around looking for his phone in the mess of blankets on his bed. He finally found it towards the foot of the bed and swiped his thumb to answer it.

He didn’t bother to check caller ID, but there were only three people it could possibly be anyways. A quick glance at the clock on his bedside table proved that there was no way Michael was up that early, so it was either Calum or Ashton.

"Hullo?" Luke said in a gravelly voice. He rubbed his eyes to rid them of sleep and ran a hand through his hair out of habit. "Hey babe!" said an overly chipper voice, which made Luke's eyes roll and heart flutter at the same. "Ash, why are you calling me so early?" Luke whined, "Let me sleep."

Ashton scoffed, "Are you trying to say you would rather sleep than come see me?"

"At this point, I think so,” Luke responded sarcastically. Ashton let out a mock gasp, “But it’s my birthday!”

Luke swung his legs over the side of the bed and switched the phone to his other ear, “Your birthday was yesterday, so that doesn’t work anymore.”

“It’s my pretend birthday, remember?" Ashton countered back, "Besides, my mom and Harry and Lauren just left. So you can come over now and we can start this fantastic weekend of fun-filled activities.”

Luke looked at the clock again, “Ashton it’s only 9:30! You can’t wait like, a couple of hours for me to come over?”

“No I can’t. You need to come over right now or I think I might die.” Ashton said matter-of-factly. Luke heard his stomach growl as he stood up and stretched out his limbs, holding the phone out in front of him as he did so and letting out an obnoxious yawn. Even if he wasn’t going to go to Ashton’s right this second, he was already awake so he might as well eat something.

“For someone who just turned nineteen, you sure do act like you’re four.” Luke chastised. Ashton let a loud laugh on the other end and Luke couldn’t help but smile, proud of the fact that he caused that gorgeous sound. Luke continued, “Do you want to come over for breakfast or did you already eat?”

“Is Liz cooking or are you?” Ashton asked warily. “No, Liz’ll make breakfast,” Luke said with a slight chuckle. Luke walked over to his dresser and held the phone between his ear and his shoulder while he opened up a drawer to pull out a t-shirt.

“Oh thank God…” Ashton muttered, just loud enough for Luke to hear. “Hey!” Luke laughed.

“You know you suck at cooking love, don’t try to deny it.” Ashton retorted. Luke shook his head even though Ashton couldn’t see, “Just come over already.” Luke held the phone away from his ear as he spoke, trying to put his shirt on.

“Be there in 15 minutes, love you!” Ashton chirped back and Luke could hear the smirk in his voice. “Love you toooooooo,” Luke said before hanging up and pulling on his shirt completely. He didn’t bother pulling on pants and walked down to the kitchen in his boxers and tank top.

Ashton and Luke’s relationship had come a long way in the past couple of months. Luke’s brother Jack had caught them making out against Ashton’s car one day after school and when the initial shock of Luke being gay and anger that Luke had been sneaking around with one of Jack’s friends had worn off, he had actually been really supportive.

He did sit Ashton down and have a talk with him, tell him that they had Jack’s blessing but if he ever hurt Luke in any way that Jack wouldn’t hesitate to go after him. Jack even helped Luke come out to his parents, who were pretty at ease with the whole situation, even the whole sneaking around and dating Ashton part, which he was forever grateful for.

Ashton’s family knew the whole thing from the beginning (Ashton always said he was shit at keeping secrets, especially from his family) so there were no hurdles to get over there except for Luke meeting the rest of the Irwin’s, who are all just as friendly and kind as Ashton and took to Luke as quickly as Ashton did as well. The Hemmings family already vaguely knew Ashton through Jack, so that part was easy as well.

Ashton became friends with Luke’s friends and Luke _attempted_ to become friends with Ashton’s friends, but they were kind of dicks. (“I prefer hanging out Mike and Calum anyways babe,” Ashton reassured Luke over a box cheese pizza after another failed attempt at assimilating Luke into his friend group, “They’re more interesting and we all like the same music and they’re definitely funnier.”)

Everything had fallen into place, and Luke couldn’t be happier. Add on to the fact that his boyfriend had the house to himself this weekend as his birthday present, and he couldn’t be happier.

“Mom, Ashton’s coming over to have breakfast before we head over to Michael’s.” Liz turned to watch Luke flop down into a chair at the kitchen table. “Well good morning to you too honey.”

Luke rolled his eyes but smiled, “Good morning mother.” Liz continued at the stove, where she was scrambling eggs up in a pan. “Can you just do me a favor then, since Ashton’s coming over, and take out some more waffles and put them in the toaster for me?”

-

Breakfast was pleasant enough; Ashton and Liz only ganged up on Luke for burning the waffles for a few minutes before switching topics to college options for Ashton and how he spent his birthday the day before. Luke sat pushing his eggs around on his plate while his mum and his boyfriend talked.

He couldn’t settle the upset feeling in his stomach. Anxiety was eating away at him; he hated lying to his mom, but Luke knew she wouldn’t allow him to stay the weekend at Ashton’s without any parental supervision, even if he was technically an adult. She was cool, but not that cool.

As far as Liz knew, they were spending the weekend at Michael’s because Ashton didn’t want to be alone on his birthday weekend. In reality, Ashton’s mom took Lauren and Harry on a weekend beach trip specifically so Ashton could spend some time alone for his birthday (alone with Luke that is).

The guilt of lying to his parents wasn’t the only thing that was bothering him though: Luke was nervous. He had something special planned for Ashton for his birthday and he was nervous to see how it would pan out.

By the time they were in the car, Luke was fidgeting with anticipation. It had been about two months since he promised Ashton after one of their famous late night rendezvous that he would wear the pair of lace panties they saw at the mall once for him. Luke wasn’t even sure if Ashton even remembered the promise, because he hadn’t brought it up since.

But Luke had remembered (hadn’t stopped thinking about it actually) and he wanted to do something special for Ashton’s birthday. He had the panties packed away in his backpack, underneath his extra pair of socks and his shorts. He could already feel the soft lacey fabric tickling his skin and the thought alone made him squirm in his seat.

Ashton noticed Luke’s movement out of the corner of his eye and reached over to squeeze his hand. “You okay?” he asked. Luke nodded, “Yeah, all good.”

Ashton side eyed Luke, taking in his boyfriend’s form in the passenger seat. His leg was jiggling up on down and he didn’t even seem to notice and his eyes kept glancing out the window as if he was looking for something. Ashton cleared his throat to get Luke’s attention and when Luke’s gaze snapped back to his boyfriend’s, he gave him a tight smile.

Luke knew he was acting like a dick, but he couldn’t help it. He was just antsy.

-

When they got to Ashton’s, Luke felt more relaxed. The good thing about Ashton was that not only was a great boyfriend, but also a great best friend. It was the best of both worlds really; spending their time either playing video games and listening to music and joking around or fucking on Ashton’s bedroom floor (that was a pretty good night, Luke reminisces).

Ashton had wanted to hang out by his pool, but the weather was gloomy and it had started raining pretty hard. So instead the pair stayed inside and watched Keeping Up With The Kardashians for a few hours straight and ordered pizza before taking a nap together.

When Luke woke up, he was curled up in a ball on the couch with a sleeping Ashton pressed up against his back, clinging to his waist. He looked out the window of the den to see it was fairly dark outside. Had they really slept that long?

Luke let out a sigh and leaned over to feel around for his phone on the floor. His fingers found the device and he checked the time. Apparently they had slept a couple of hours because it was nearly nine o’ clock. Luke lay back onto the couch for a moment. Ashton was still fast asleep, so Luke wriggled himself out of Ashton’s hold and stood up to stretch out his limbs.

Luke looked around the room and picked up an empty pizza box. He carried it into the kitchen and put it in the trash before leaning his back against the counter. Luke had pushed it to the back of his mind during the day with the help of pizza and sleep and the Kardashians, but now that he was the only one up in the house he couldn’t help but think about what he had planned earlier.

Luke chewed his lip as he debated carrying it out or not. He knew if he didn't get ready then he never would, so he walked into Ashton's room to retrieve his bag.

He undressed himself down to his boxers, and dug through his bag to pull out the pair of underwear. He scrunched the fabric up in his hands and stood up straight. He tucked his fingers into his waistband and pulled down his boxers, letting them drop to the floor. He stepped out of them and squeezed his eyes shut tight, debating whether or not to put on the panties.

It's not like it would be the first time he tried them on; Luke had put them on a couple of times "just to see if they fit". He was embarrassed to admit it but he only took them off because he almost came at the sight of himself in them and thinking about what Ashton would do if he saw Luke in them.

Before Luke could change his mind he sat on the edge of Ashton's bed and pulled the hot pink panties over his legs, admiring the contrast against his pale skin. Luke lifted his hips to pull the underwear over his already fattening cock and stood up to reach back behind him and adjust the thong.

Luke took a shaky breath before he walked in front of Ashton’s mirror to look at himself. He inhaled sharply at his reflection; the delicate fabric of the panties made his hips look even slimmer (if that was possible) and his legs and arms looked miles long. Luke traced his fingers over his sharp hip bones and along the waistband.

Luke began thinking about how Ashton would see him. Would Ashton like it? Would he think Luke looked pretty? _God_ , he hoped so.

Luke thought he looked pretty, but he wasn’t sure if Ashton would be as into it as he thought. He turned a bit to see how his ass looked in the underwear and was pleased to see it looked a little bigger than usual, the thong leaving nothing to hide. It made him blush to see so much of himself exposed. He wondered if he should cover up bit or if Ashton would want him already almost bare like this.

He wondered if Ashton would be rough, push him against the wall and make Luke ride his cock, or if he would be slow and gentle and rock into Luke slowly, taking his time. Both options made Luke’s cock so hard he had to readjust himself, tucking himself back in to the left.

The head of his cock was peeking out over the lace waistband, red and leaking a bit at the tip. Luke ran his fingers lightly over the fabric that covered his cock and shuddered. Blush was creeping down his neck and over his shoulders and chest.

Luke was starting to sweat and was about to go to the bathroom to clean up a little bit when he heard Ashton’s voice call out for him across the house. “Lukey,” Ashton called out, “Where are you?”

Luke’s heart skipped a beat and when tried to answer his voice got caught in his throat. “B-back here Ashton!” he finally stuttered out. Luke frantically turned in circles, looking around the room. He wanted to be waiting for Ashton, but he couldn’t decide where to go. It was like his brain just shut off.

Before Luke was ready, he heard Ashton’s footsteps coming down the hall. “Babe you left me on the couch all-“ Ashton was halfway through the doorway when he stopped in his tracks.

His eyes locked onto Luke’s chest before looking up to try and meet Luke’s eyes, but Luke’s gaze was focused on the wooden detail of Ashton’s floor. Ashton’s eyes then trailed down Luke’s body, taking in his long lanky body standing in the middle of Ashton’s room. When Ashton noticed the hot pink lace panties covering Luke’s obviously hard cock, his breath caught in his throat.

Ashton began to walk towards Luke, and Luke wanted the earth to swallow him up whole. He couldn’t even look at his boyfriend, he was too afraid to see his reaction. “Babe?” Ashton said. Luke still wasn’t looking at him but he could feel his presence right in front of him. Luke bit his lip but didn’t look up or answer Ashton.

Ashton reached out and grabbed Luke's hand. "Babe," he repeated a little more sternly. Luke finally looked up at him, his eyes glassy from unshed tears. Ashton looked back in forth between Luke's beautiful blue eyes. Ashton didn't mention anything about the tears in Luke's in fear of upsetting him further. He stroked his thumb over the younger boy's hand.

"Did you do this for me?" Ashton said quietly, subtly looking down at Luke's crotch and wetting his bottom lip with his tongue. Luke nodded his head slowly, not trusting his voice to speak.

“Christ Lukey, you look so good.” Ashton breathed out.

Luke chewed at his bottom lip and finally spoke in a broken voice, “You think so?” Ashton nodded enthusiastically in response.

Ashton lifted Luke’s hand and placed it on his chest so Luke could feel his heart beating. “Feel that?” Ashton whispered. Luke’s eyes went wide; Ashton’s heart was beating so hard and so fast Luke was surprised you couldn’t physically see it beating out of his chest, like in those cartoons.

Ashton continued, “That's 'cause of you. That’s what you do to me.” Luke swallowed thickly. It made his skin crawl in the best way possible that Ashton was reacting this way to Luke.

Ashton let go of Luke’s hand and grasped his hips instead, his large hands wrapping around Luke’s slim hips and digging his long fingers into the soft skin. He pulled Luke close to him so their hips knocked together and _oh_. “ _That’s_ what you do to me.” Ashton said in a lower voice as his lips dropped to Luke’s neck.

Luke let out an involuntary whimper when he felt Ashton’s large cock hard against his own, with only the thin fabric of Ashton’s shorts and Luke’s panties separating them, because Luke made Ashton react like that as well and that was what he was hoping for.

His hands flew to grip Ashton’s biceps for support as Ashton began assaulting the skin on Luke’s neck with his teeth, soothing over his attacks with his tongue. Luke bucked his hips up in Ashton’s grip, still painfully hard from before. Ashton dragged his lips across Luke’s shoulder before reaching a hand up to grip Luke’s hair. Luke mewled when Ashton pulled his hair hard and made his head drop back, exposing the length of his neck.

Luke’s grip on Ashton’s arms got tighter as Ashton licked a stripe up along Luke’s pale neck, stopping at the sweet spot behind Luke’s ear and making Luke shiver. Ashton nibbled on Luke’s earlobe and spoke lowly into Luke’s ear. “You look so fucking pretty Luke, look like my pretty princess.”

Luke inhaled sharply, “Daddy,” he said in a soft whimper. Ashton’s body tensed and he stopped what he was doing. He pulled away from Luke completely, dropping his hands and taking a step back.

Luke immediately began stammering out apologies, thinking he already fucked this whole thing up. He knew he was in way over his head, he didn’t even mean to say it, it just kind of slipped out and – “Go lay down on the bed.” Ashton said darkly.

Luke tried to search Ashton’s eyes to see what was going on in his head, but he couldn't read what he was thinking. His pupils were blown wide, black enveloping the hazel in his eyes. Luke swallowed and took shaky steps over to the bed. He sat down slowly, looking at Ashton the whole time. He scooted himself to the middle of the bed and propped himself up on his elbows so he could maintain his eye contact with Ashton.

Ashton didn’t move from his spot and he didn’t take his eyes off of Luke, raking his eyes over his boyfriend’s body and memorizing every detail of he looked like that. “Spread your legs a little bit,” Ashton commanded breathlessly. Luke didn’t even think before spreading his legs, his cock twitching at Ashton’s commanding tone.

“Ash..” Luke trailed off, not knowing what he was going to say in the first place. Ashton walked over to the bed and stopped at the edge. He reached his hand out and trailed his fingers along Luke’s thigh, eliciting a shiver from him. “Just listen to me, yeah?” Ashton said in a quieter voice, “Just, like, do what I tell you, okay?” Ashton’s eyes flashed nervousness and it comforted Luke to know he wasn’t the only one who didn’t really know what he was doing, but he nodded quickly.

Ashton crawled onto the bed and hovered over Luke, leaning in to kiss him. Luke sighed into the kiss, relieved to be met with the familiarity of Ashton’s lips. Ashton lowered himself on his elbows and rested his body completely on top of Luke’s. Luke laid himself down flat underneath him, running his hands up and down his boyfriend’s back and feeling the muscles beneath his shirt.

Luke picked at the hem of Ashton’s shirt and raised it a bit, exposing Ashton’s back and trying to send a hint. Ashton broke away and reached a hand behind his head to pull his shirt off and tossed it onto the floor. Luke reached up and wrapped his arms around Ashton’s neck to bring him back in for another kiss, biting at his lower lip in attempt to tease him. Ashton smiled into the kiss and Luke couldn’t help but feel butterflies.

Ashton pulled away from Luke and smiled, kissing him on the corner of his mouth. “I love you,” Ashton whispered. Luke smiled and he could feel his dimple showing. “I love you more Ash,” he whispered back. Ashton shook his head and kissed Luke on the nose. “Not possible,” he said, and began to kiss Luke all over his face.

Luke started to giggle as Ashton kissed along his hairline and on his eyebrows and underneath his eyes and on his cheeks but his laughter was stifled with a moan when Ashton rocked his hips forward against Luke’s, reminding Luke how hard they both were.

Ashton began to leave sweet kisses down Luke’s neck, over his shoulder, and down his arm. “Ash?” Luke questioned. Ashton ignored him and continued to leave light kisses on the soft skin of Luke’s arm, trailing all the way down to his wrist. He squeezed Luke’s hand and leaned over to kiss the thin skin covering the inside of Luke’s other wrist, beginning another path of kisses up Luke’s other arm. Luke sighed contently, closing his eyes and resting his head back onto the bed, loving the feeling of his boyfriend’s sweet touch.

Ashton began to kiss down Luke’s chest. Luke’s eyes flew open and he gasped out loud when he felt Ashton’s tongue swirl around one of his nipples, making the bud harden. Ashton repeated the action as he reached over to roll Luke’s other nipple between his fingers. Luke let out a moan and Ashton switched to latch onto Luke’s other nipple. Luke began to arch his back into Ashton’s touch and reached a hand up to comb his fingers through Ashton’s hair.

Ashton began to trail down Luke’s stomach when Luke pulled at Ashton’s hair to get his attention. Ashton looked up to meet Luke’s gaze and Luke's voice caught in his throat when he saw Ashton’s wide eyes looking back at him, his curls falling over his forehead.

“Y-you don’t have to you know,” Luke managed to stutter out, “Like, it’s your day, let me-“ Luke started to sit up. He wanted to make Ashton feel good. This was all for him, he should be the one doing the work.

Ashton pressed a heavy hand against Luke’s chest, pushing him back against the bed. Ashton kissed Luke’s belly button and nosed his hair along Luke’s blonde, barely-there happy trail before looking back up at him and saying, “I want to show you how much I love you, okay?” he said huskily.

He trailed his finger underneath the lace waistband of Luke’s panties, deliberately ignoring Luke’s cock, which was leaking so much by now there was a wet spot on his skin and on the fabric. “Let Daddy take care of you.” Luke squirmed at Ashton’s words, feeling them go straight to his cock.

Ashton palmed Luke through the thin fabric of the underwear, making his cock twitch. Luke let out a whimper and bucked his hips up into Ashton's touch. "Relax baby, stop moving so much," Ashton said in an amused voice.

Ashton gripped his hips and started leaving a path of kisses down Luke's thighs. When Ashton nipped lightly at Luke's inner thigh, Luke squirmed in Ashton's grip again, thrashing his head to the side. Ashton hummed before continuing, kissing the crook of Luke's knee and continuing down his calves.

Ashton ran his hands down Luke's thighs and gave them a light squeeze before he pressed them even farther apart to keep them in place. Ashton continued to caress Luke's legs with his lips, moving from one leg to the other and continuing back up towards his crotch. Ashton began to nip at Luke's thigh again, sucking a mark into the pale skin.

"This color looks so good on you Lukey," Ashton said in a husky voice, his fingers tracing alone the elastic of the hot pink fabric again. Luke whimpered again, squeezing his eyes shut, his chest heaving up and down rapidly. Ashton's slow and sensual teasing had gotten him so worked up that he was afraid he would come untouched.

Thankfully, Ashton hooked his fingers into the waistband of Luke's panties and pulled them down over Luke's cock slowly, the fabric tickling his skin. Ashton leaned down and sucked at Luke's hipbone, but Luke was tired of the teasing. "Ash..please," Luke said breathlessly. Luke placed his hands on Ashton's shoulders in an attempt to push him towards his cock, but Ashton didn't budge.

Instead he moved his hands to brace himself and leaned up towards Luke's face, holding himself inches away from Luke's lips. Luke could feel Ashton's warmth breath wash over his face as he spoke, "Say it." Luke didn't catch on at first, too lost in his own feelings of pleasure. "Say what?"

"You know," Ashton said in a broken voice, "Say it." Luke looked into Ashton's eyes and it clicked. "Please Daddy," Luke whispered, bucking his hips up so his naked cock dragged along Ashton's still clothed cock, tenting his basketball shorts.

Ashton bit his lip and groaned and then leaned down to kiss Luke swiftly on the lips. He moved back down to his previous position. "Don't come till I say so, got it princess?" Ashton said in a commanding voice, regaining his composure. Luke moaned loudly and bucked his hips wildly in the air, the fabric of his underwair straining at his movements where they rested mid-thigh.

Ashton settled in between Luke's long legs, gripped his hips tightly and rubbed circles with his thumbs. Ashton lowered his mouth around Luke's member, taking all of him in one go. Luke gasped for air as Ashton bobbed his head on his cock, not using his hands. It wasn’t long until Luke was coming down Ashton’s throat, thrashing his head against the pillows and biting his lip to try and hold back his whimpers.

When Ashton sat back on his knees, he had come dripping down his chin and a stern look on his face. “Baby, you didn’t listen,” Ashton said, wiping his chin with the back of his hand, “I didn’t tell you you could come.”

Luke looked up at Ashton with wide eyes. He stumbled over his words, sputtering out “sorry”s and trying to explain that he couldn’t help it. Ashton just pulled Luke's panties back up over his hips, stood up off of the bed, and walked to the bathroom without a word.

Luke was anxious: should he follow him? Was Ashton actually angry with him? Ashton walked back into the bedroom, pulling his basketball shorts down and with a bottle of lube in hand. _Oh thank God_ , Luke thought, _he’s still gunna fuck me_.

Ashton climbed onto the bed again, resting back on his heels and placing the lube next to him. Luke held his breath as he waited to see what Ashton was going to do. “Ashton I’m really sorry,” Luke said in a small voice.

Ashton looked up at Luke and gave him a small smile. “It’s okay princess,” Ashton replied and leaned down to give Luke a sweet kiss, holding Luke’s face between his hands. “But now you’re going to have to come again for me, okay?” Ashton mumbled against their lips.

Luke's heart fluttered in his chest. “Ye-yeah, I can, I can do that,” Luke stuttered out and he could feel his cock swelling up again at the promise of coming again. Ashton leaned back again and Luke could see that he was feeling frustrated from not coming yet. Luke sat up and reached out for him, “Daddy..” he whispered.

Ashton’s eyes widened and Luke continued, trying to make up for letting him down earlier, “Want you to fuck me, please?” Ashton inhaled sharply at Luke’s words and nodded his head quickly, trying to regain his composure.

Luke laid back, pulling on Ashton’s hands to take him with him. Luke leaned up and kissed Ashton again, licking hotly into his mouth. Ashton reached blindly behind him looking for the lube, finally grabbing it and popping the cap open, never breaking the kiss. Luke reached down and pulled his panties to the side for Ashton. “Wanna keep ‘em on,” he explained against Ashton’s cheek as Ashton moved to lick the shell of Luke’s ear, making him shiver.

Luke felt Ashton’s finger circle around his hole, the lube feeling cold against his skin and making him squirm. Ashton pushed a finger into him slowly and Luke relished in the familiar stretch. “You can do another, I can take it,” Luke panted out into Ashton’s ear. Ashton hummed in agreement and pressed a second finger into Luke, scissoring his fingers to stretch him out.

Ashton began whispering into Luke’s ear, “Look so good like this princess, can’t wait to see you riding my cock.” Luke let out a whine as Ashton spoke and twisted his fingers into Luke. “Please Ash, please, need it now c’mon,” Luke pleaded out breathlessly, grinding his hips down onto Ashton’s fingers.

Ashton would’ve normally made Luke beg more, but he was waiting to get off as well, so he pulled his fingers out of Luke slowly. He sat back and looked down at Luke, already looking fucked out and he wasn’t even done with him, not even close. Ashton grabbed the lube and spread it over himself, giving himself a few strokes before leaning over Luke and lining up at his hole. He reached down to pull Luke’s panties even farther to the side, giving himself more room.

Luke reached out for Ashton’s hips and helped guide Ashton in. They both groaned simultaneously and Luke’s head was swimming from the feeling of being stretched. Normally they spent more time prepping, but Ashton was starting to slowly rock his hips into Luke and Luke couldn’t find it in him to care about the pain, only about this gorgeous boy above him.

Ashton began to grind his hips into Luke, going deep, making him feel every inch of him. Luke was whimpering now, his cock fully hard and the fabric of the panties rubbing against him every time Ashton rocked his hips into his.

He looked up at Ashton and saw his eyes were scrunched shut and his mouth was open, letting out little pants. Luke knew Ashton was close, so he reached his hands up and knotted his fingers into Ashton’s curls and let out an overly exaggerated whine, “Daddy!” Luke said, dragging out the word.

Ashton’s eyes flew open and he looked down at Luke. He moaned out loud, his mouth hanging wide open. “Fuck, Lukey, fuck you’re so tight,” Ashton said in a gravelly voice. Ashton started fucking into Luke harder, making Luke’s body jolt with every thrust. On one particularly deep thrust, he hit Luke’s spot and Luke practically screamed, partially out of surprise and partially out of pleasure.

Ashton leaned down and bit Luke’s lower lip, pulling it down before releasing it. “Want you to come for me,” Ashton said in a dark voice. Luke nodded and reached down to touch himself, but Ashton smacked his hand away. “Only Daddy’s allowed to touch you,” Ashton practically growled out.

Luke looked at Ashton in astonishment. He had never seen Ashton like this, so demanding and controlling. Ashton was always in charge, but he was usually sweet and playful; however, Luke couldn’t help but be turned on by this other side of him. Luke was bucking his hips to meet Ashton’s thrusts, hitting his spot every time now. Ashton reached down and snapped the lace waistband of Luke’s panties and Luke whimpered. He could feel his face turning red and he wanted to come so badly it was painful.

“Please,” Luke said under his breath and he wasn’t sure Ashton heard him, until he felt his hand reach into his panties and tug at his cock. Luke moaned threw his head back as Ashton stroked him and continued to grind into him. “Come on Lukey,” Ashton moaned into Luke’s mouth, and Luke was coming again, even harder than the first time, making a mess in the fabric of his underwear and on the skin of his stomach. Luke shut his eyes and whimpered through it, his head feeling dizzy and his body going weak.

Ashton thrust into him a few more times before ducking his head into Luke’s shoulder and letting out a groan. Luke could feel Ashton’s cock twitch inside him and then Ashton’s warm cum fill him up. Luke let out a sigh of contentment as they both came down from their high, sweaty and still panting heavily.

Luke could feel Ashton smiling against his neck. Luke dragged his hands up and down Ashton’s back, fingers dancing over the warm skin. Ashton kissed Luke’s neck and then mumbled something incoherent. “What?” Luke questioned, picking his head up slightly.

“Said, we should get you skirt to wear over your pretty new underwear.” Ashton said more clearly. Luke giggled but his cock twitched at the idea. Ashton pulled out and rolled off of Luke, laying next to him on the bed. Luke propped himself on his elbow and said in a quiet voice, “I wouldn’t mind that,” his face heating up with embarrassment of his confession.

Ashton turned his head quickly to study Luke’s face, and when he saw he was serious he rushed in and gave him a heavy, sloppy kiss, gripping the back of his head. Luke yelped in surprise but quickly settled into it, letting Ashton nip at his lips and pull on his hair, giving into him like he always did. Ashton pulled away, breathless. “Fuck, Luke. You’re amazing.” Luke blushed again at his sincerity, looking away from his boyfriend’s face.

Ashton lifted Luke’s chin with his finger, “I want you to come for me again, is that okay?” In reality, Luke didn’t think he had any more come left inside of him, but he was already sporting a semi thanks to his youthful stamina and his boyfriend’s words.

Ashton leaned in and kissed him again, pulling Luke on top of him. Luke settled into Ashton’s lap, wriggling his ass to get comfortable and feeling Ashton’s already hard cock against his bum. Ashton let out a groan and kissed Luke harder, teeth knocking together as Ashton reached down and grabbed Luke’s ass cheeks hard. Luke mewled as Ashton massaged Luke’s ass and pulled them apart.

“God Luke,” Ashton mumbled out. Luke grinded himself against Ashton’s cock, feeling it slide between his ass cheeks. Luke gasped at the feeling, having Ashton so close to where he wanted him but not quite there, and hearing the sound of skin sliding against skin. Ashton pressed the tip of his cock against Luke’s rim, smirking as Luke tried to push himself down all the way.

“Careful baby,” Ashton warned Luke, “You’re gunna hurt yourself.” Luke whined like a child and wriggled his ass again. Ashton steadied Luke’s hips with his hands and guided him down onto his cock. Luke whimpered quietly, closing his eyes and adjusting to the new feeling of pressure.

When he opened his eyes, he saw Ashton panting underneath him. His curls were a mess, sticking to his forehead with sweat, and his eyes were wide and dark. His cheeks were pink from exertion and his chest was heaving. His long arms were reaching out towards Luke and Luke ran his hands along Ashton’s forearm, feeling the tensed muscles with fascination. Luke had never seen anyone more beautiful.

“You look like an angel,” Luke whispered out. Ashton let out a giggle, breaking his dominating character and smiled up fondly at Luke. “I could say the same about you Lukey,” he said back honestly, his eyes scanning the younger boy’s slim body above him. Luke blushed and leaned down to kiss Ashton.

The kiss started out sweet enough, until Luke began to kiss down Ashton’s neck, licking and sucking at the warm skin. He began to rock his hips back and forth in Ashton’s lap and Ashton let out a moan. Ashton began to thrust his hips up into Luke, causing Luke to sit up straight again.

“Wanna ride me princess?” Ashton huffed out. Luke nodded feverishly and placed his hands on Ashton’s chest to steady himself. He began to move his hips in a circular motion, grinding hard into Ashton’s lap. Sweat was collecting on his forehead and on the back of his neck and his legs were cramping up, his body tired from already coming twice, but Luke kept going, determined to make Ashton feel good.

He felt Ashton’s large hands reach around to grab his ass again; Luke yelped when Ashton gave his ass a light smack. Ashton smirked at Luke’s reaction and went back to groping his bum as Luke continued to move his hips.

Luke was getting worked up; he could feel how close he was, right on the edge. He wanted Ashton to touch him, his cock still tucked into his panties, stained and sticky from coming in them earlier. As if Ashton read his mind, he spoke up, “Want you to come untouched this time princess, think you can do that?” Luke groaned but nodded his head.

“Speak up princess, I wanna hear you.” Ashton said. “Yes Daddy,” Luke said breathlessly. Ashton gave Luke’s ass another smack, this one harder than before, and Luke moaned automatically. Ashton’s eyebrow quirked up at Luke’s reaction and stored that away in his memory for future reference.

Luke decided to speed up the process a bit however and started moving his hips up and down, bouncing on Ashton’s cock. It wasn’t long until Luke found the right angle where Ashton’s cock was hitting his prostate again, and he started bouncing up and down wildly. His thighs were burning as he worked himself, tears prickling the corners of his eyes as he was about to reach his peak.

“Daddy,” Luke said with a moan, “Now? Please?” Ashton bit his lip and nodded, giving Luke the okay to come. Luke let out a scream and his jaw fell slack as he came. His cock twitched pathetically and his tears overflowing at the strain. He continued to bounce up and down frantically, riding out his high and chasing his orgasm as Ashton watched in amazement.

When he finally started to slow down, Ashton pushed himself up so he was sitting upright and wrapped his arms around Luke's waist to kiss him. Luke threw his arms around Ashton's neck on instinct and kissed him back and he could feel the tears running down his face. When they pulled away from each other, they pressed their foreheads together.

Ashton trailed his hands down Luke's chest, skimming over his nipples and making the boy shiver. He traced his fingers over the patterns on the lace waistband of his underwear. "Made a bit of a mess princess." He said with a laugh.

Luke rolled his eyes but scrunched his nose up at the reminder that he had come twice into the thin fabric. There was come on his stomach and the pair was damp and definitely stained, and Luke felt a pang of sadness at the realization that they were probably ruined.

Luke wiped at his eyes quickly, hoping Ashton hadn’t seen him get worked up again, albeit for a different reason. Ashton rubbed his nose against Luke's before pushing him back to gently lay him down back onto the bed and pull out slowly. Luke automatically reached out for Ashton's hips, intent on getting him off as well, but Ashton swatted his hands away.

"Turn over," Ashton said with a jerk of his chin. Luke furrowed his eyebrows but did as he was told. Ashton sat back on his heels and pulled up Luke's hips so he was on his hands and knees. "Ash what are you-" Luke's sentence was cut off with a moan as he felt a wetness at his entrance.

He whipped his head around to look back over his shoulder at Ashton, who was staring right back at him with a devilish look. Luke's jaw dropped, "Ash I can't, it's too much. I, I can't."

Ash didn't answer, just gripped Luke's cheeks, spread them apart, leaned in and licked a wide striped over his entrance. Luke bit his lip to stifle his moan as he let his head fall between his shoulders.

“Just want you to come one more time for Daddy. You can do that can’t you princess?” Ashton said, and then traced his tongue around Luke’s quivering hole, causing Luke to cry out. Luke shook his head rapidly, breathing heavily. “Daddy, I can’t, ‘m too sensitive.” Luke could feel the tears building up again, his body feeling overwhelmed.

But despite his protests, his body still reacted immediately to Ashton, and when Ashton leaned away Luke’s hips rocked back towards him, aching for more. Ashton leaned his body over Luke’s back and Luke could feel him, still hard up against his ass. “You can do it Lukey, I know you can. Just one more, okay?” Ashton whispered sweetly into Luke’s ear.

Luke took a shaky breath and nodded his head. Ashton sat back up and dragged his hands down Luke’s back, feeling the knots in his spine and resting his hands in the dip of his lower back. His thumbs moved back and forth over the lace fabric still covering Luke. “I’ll buy you a new pair of panties Lukey, since we’ve already made a mess of these.” Luke answered with a moan, his hole clenching around nothing and he rocked his hips back again in a silent request.

Ashton smirked to himself as he leaned down to kiss the soft skin of Luke’s bum. “Your ass looks so good in these,” Ashton said against the skin. Luke’s lip was shaking in an attempt to hold back the flood of tears. He let out another whimper, “Please.” Ashton straightened up a bit and brought a hand back to smack Luke’s ass. Luke’s body jerked forward and he cried out, but his cock was now straining again against the damp fabric of his panties.

The tears in his eyes had now spilled over, running down his face once again. Ashton leaned down again and pressed a kiss to Luke’s hole before circling his tongue around the rim again. He pushed his tongue into Luke’s entrance and Luke rocked his hips back and began fucking himself on Ashton’s tongue.

Luke was crying freely now, his face red and tear streaked, whimpering and whining. He could hear Ashton touching himself, the slick sound of it making his own cock twitch. Luke came pathetically, crying out loudly but his cock only spurting out a few drops of cum into his panties. His arms gave out and he rested on his elbows, hiding his face into his arm as he came down. His head was spinning and tears were still streaming down his face.

Ashton had pulled away to watch Luke and Luke could hear Ashton’s hand stroking his own cock. He heard Ashton let out a groan and felt Ashton’s cum splash over his ass and on his lower back. Luke jerked away from the cool feeling as he felt come drip onto his panties.

Ashton was panting heavily as he climbed off the bed. Luke lay flat on his stomach and closed his eyes as he heard Ashton go into the bathroom. He came back with a wet wash cloth and sat next to Luke. He patted Luke’s hips, silently telling him to lift his hips a bit. Luke groaned but did what he was told (as always) and Ashton slid the come soaked panties off of Luke’s body and threw them in the waste basket next to his bed.

He took the wash cloth and wiped up Luke, cleaning his bum and his back. Luke hummed in contentment and Ashton let out a soft laugh. Ashton stood up to put the wash cloth away and Luke got up to get under the covers of Ashton’s bed.

He wrapped himself up in the blankets, suddenly feeling very, very sleepy. Luke wrapped the blankets tightly around him and buried his head into the pillow. His body was already starting to ache and he knew he would be sore tomorrow but he didn't care.

Luke sniffled and wiped his nose, his body still trying to calm down from all of the crying. All of the sudden he felt a crushing weight on his back and he let out a loud “umph".

"Ashtoooooon," Luke said in an annoyed whine as he tried to wiggle around and get the large boy off of him. "Get off of me!"

"Never!" Ashton yelled playfully and draped his whole body over Luke like a starfish. Luke groaned and thrashed around some more, attempting to free himself. Ashton just laughed and rolled off of him, lifting the sheets to get under the covers himself.

Luke immediately reached out for him and on instinct Ashton wrapped his arms around Luke. Luke rested his head on Ashton's chest and hummed contently, while Ashton bent down to leave a kiss in Luke's hair. They laid there in silence for a few minutes, only the sound of their breathing evening out to be heard.

Ashton broke the silence, feeling the need to whisper, "You were incredible Luke, you did so good," Ashton paused, "Was that okay? Like, are you okay? I saw you were crying and I just-" Luke giggled and nuzzled himself further into Ashton's chest. "I'm fine, honestly. It was amazing, thank you," he said quietly.

The were both quiet before Luke spoke up again, "Is this gunna be like, a thing?"

Ashton hesitated before answering, "I mean, if you want it to be. But I'll take you any way I can have you, to be honest."

Luke's stomach fluttered and pressed a soft kiss to Ashton's chest. "Love you," Luke said. "Love you too." Ashton automatically answered and Luke could hear the smile in his voice.

Ashton had started to trace circles onto Luke's back and was making Luke even sleepier. "I wouldn't mind," Luke said with a yawn, "Like, what we did being a regular thing."

"You mean calling me Daddy and wearing girl's underwear?" Ashton said playfully. Luke blushed, hearing what they had just done put so blatantly, but nodded his head to confirm.

"I wouldn't mind either," Ashton replied casually and Luke rolled his eyes. "Yeah I figured that much," Luke said sarcastically. Ashton laughed loudly and Luke smiled.

"I'm tired. Sleep." Luke said sleepily, tightening his arms around Ashton. "Okay, goodnight princess," Ashton said sweetly. "Night Daddy, happy birthday," Luke said with a yawn.

-

Michael and Calum were piled into the back seat of Ashton's car, yelling over each other about who had won the last round of FIFA at Ashton’s house. Luke was curled up in the front seat as they waited for Ashton to emerge from the liquor store. They were all celebrating Ashton's birthday together, the proper way: with as much beer and Fireball as possible.

After 12 achingly long minutes, Ashton came out of the store with two bags in hand, Luke reached over to unlock the door for him as he slipped into the driver's seat. Michael and Calum cheered as Ashton sheld up the bags in triumph.

"Gimme that," said Calum, reaching for the bag carrying two bottles of Fireball. Ashton held out the bag with the 24 pack of beer for Michael, who happily settled it into his lap.

"Just be careful guys. I don't want anyone getting sick today okay?" Ashton warned the boys as he pulled out of the parking lot. Michael rolled his eyes dramatically and replied in a sarcastically sweet voice, "Whatever you say Daddy."

Luke almost choked on his spit and looked at Michael in disbelief. He saw Calum and him laughing at Michael's joke so he began to laugh along with them, but when he looked over and saw Ashton's expression he laughed even harder.

Ashton had gone pale and his eyes were wide. He tried to look casual but he was gripping the steering wheel too tightly, knuckles turning white and he shifted his gaze uncomfortably between Luke and the road in front of him.

When they got home (thankfully with no other 'daddy' references) Ashton grabbed Luke's arm so they could fall into step behind Michael and Calum, who were now arguing about how many shots it would take to get a polar bear tipsy. "Did you tell them about yesterday?" Ashton whispered to Luke.

Luke shook his head quickly, "No! Michael was just messing with you."

Ashton opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by Calum's voice yelling through the house, "Daddy come on hurry up!"

Ashton's eyes grew wide again and he was frozen on the spot. Ashton shot Luke a look as Luke covered his mouth to suppress his giggles. "We're coming!" Luke yelled back, answering for the both of them.

Luke gave Ashton a kiss and whispered, "I'm sorry Daddy, just ignore them. I love you," before running off to join his friends. Ashton rolled his eyes to himself and took a deep breath; it was gunna be a long day.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> i really hope you all enjoyed it!! again im sorry it took so long, i work full time now that it's summer so it's hard to find time to write! but i hope this made up for the wait, let me know what you think :)
> 
> also you guys should follow/come talk to me on tumblr --> [sleepyclemmings](http://sleepyclemmings.tumblr.com/)
> 
> xx


End file.
